halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Romantic Roleplay: Everburn X Zira
Ever since young Everburn arrived to the Outlands his ageing process has been excelerating at a deadly rate but his loyalty to Ex-Queen Zira makes his will to live stronger, the ghost of Scar also helps. He is vigurously trained with his friend, Charge and soon to be enemy Kovu. Lets see how Zira notices his affections towards her. Characters Everburn the Darkstorm Clone (Young, Teen and Adult) Zira Vitani Kovu Nuka Scar's Ghost Kalin the Lioness cub (Everburns adoptive daughter) Makeena (Ven) Akida (Ven) "Bone" the Lioness (Ven) Story Everburn:(Calling for help) Makeena: (Hears while on a hunt with Zira and "Bone", alerts Zira) Everburn:(all skin and bones) Zira: (Sees Everburn and picks him up by the scruff) Makeena: Who's gonna take care of the kid? Zira: (Muffled) ....I haven't decided. Everburns hair is the same color as Scar's fur, and has the same scar Zira, Bone, and Makeena: (Finally arrive in the Outlands) Everburn:(hugging Zira's Paws) Makeena and Bone: (Leave, Makeena is seen coming first, dragging a dead zebra) Everburn:(Approaches) Makeena: (Waits) (Everburn:(Eats) Zira: (Waits until he's finished) Everburn:(Finishes and Backs away in respect) Zira: (Eats) Makeena: (Eats next) Everburn:(Is outside sleeping) Bone: (Eats last) Everburn:(Asleep) Makeena: (Smiles) the winds send chills to Zira, Scar's Ghost is around Zira: ...Huh? the ghost looks at Everburn Scar's Ghost:(To Zira) Make Sure this child protects Kovu at all times (Vanishes) Zira: (Nods) Everburn:(Asleep) Makeena: (Sleeps) Everburn: huh Makeena: (Awakes) (Growls, but stops) .......Sorry. Everburn:(Nuzzles) Makeena: ^^ Everburn:(Yawns and sleeps) Makeena: (Watches over him) Everburn:(Starts to regain his strength) Makeena: (Nuzzles) Everburn:(Licks) Makeena: (Purrs) Everburn:(Sleeps) Makeena: (Goes to tend to her 2 week cub) Everburn:(Licks) Akida (Newborn): (Suckles) Makeena: ^^ Everburn:(Licks his Brother) Akida: ^^ Everburn:( Heads out of the Cave and stands guard) Akida: (Yawns and falls fast asleep) Everburn:(Purr-growls) Makeena: (Licks) Everburn:(Heh Teen Years, Zira's notice Everburn:(Watching over Kovu and Vitani as Ordered till Zira returns) Akida (now a cub, a few months older than Simba was when he was one): (Asleep) Everburn:(See's Zira and bows) Zira: (Smiles) Everburn:(Notices Nuka flirting with Dotty) Nuka: (Stops) ?? Dotty:(Purring) You ok Nuka? Nuka: Yeah.... ^^; Everburn:Hmmm, My lady, do you think Vitani will find a mate? Zira: Yes... Everburn:(Yawns) Kovu: (Play pounces on Akida) Got ya! Akida: (Play growls and chases after Kovu) Everburn:Heh Vitani: (Watches) Everburn:(Stands on two Legs and sniffs the Air, somethings wrong, Eyes Flash Red and goes to tell Zira) Zira: ? Everburn: The kings son is near, Kopa is comming Zira: (Growls) Everburn:Allow me My Lady *Smiles* I will gut him Zira: The next time he tries to come here.... drive him out for now. Everburn:(Runs) Kopa: (Sees Everburn in the distance and begins to run) Everburn:(Roars) Kopa: (Retreats to the Pridelands) Everburn:(Heh *Heads to Zira) Zira: Did you chase him out? Everburn: Upon seeing me he ran in fear, I don't know his true reason Zira: Hmmm..... Everburn:(Rests) Akida: (Runs to his den to rest from "training") Everburn:(Asleep) Makeena: (Sleeps) Everburn:(Smells a rouge male) Akida: (Gets up) Hmmm? Everburn:(Growls) Akida: (Shivers) Everburn: Get zira) Akida: (Runs off to find Zira) Zira: (Soon appears with Akida) Everburn:(Confronting the Male) Makeena: (Notices the male) Everburn:(Ready to kill) The other outlanders Most of the Outlanders notice the rogue and growl. Everburn:(Roars) The Male:(Tries fight back) Makeena: (Slashes at the male) Everburn:(Pushes his mom out of his way and Rips the male limb from limb) Akida: (Shocked from watching) (This is where Zira really notices) Everburn:(Roars) HE'S YOURS SISTER AND BROTHER OUTLANDERS Akida: (Cowers) the male:(Now an easy meal) Notices, slowly starts to eat) Akida: (Refuses to eat another lion) Makeena: (Nudges) Everburn:(Kneels before Zira) Zira: (Notices) Everburn:(Smiles) Akida: (Wandering, but bumps into a male hyena and starts to cower away) The Hyena: Do not be so scared, young cub. I am Banagi, the former prince of the hyenas and former mate of Shenzi. But I am not like the other hyenas, my loyalty to the late king Scar is still strong.... and because of Simba, I've lost an eye.. Makeena: (Growls) We still don't trust hyenas, now go. Banagi: You can trust me, lioness. (Glances at Zira and bows) I did not help kill Scar.... but if you want to... Zira: (Sighs) Fine.... but, if you ever make one lie about it.... you'll surely be dead. Banagi: (Once again bows) Ye-yes... Everburn:(Eyes Had changed) Banagi: (Calm) Hmmm? Everburn:(Walks past) Makeena: (Picks Akida by his scruff and carries him to the den) Everburn:(Stands Guard) Banagi: (Asleep) Everburn: Goes to talk to Zira) Zira: ? Everburn: I don't trust the hyena Zira: (Growls) He did not do anything. I know him, he's not like the other hyenas. Everburn:(I meant no Disrespect my Lady Zira: (Sighs) Yes.... but he's different than those other dim-witted mutts.... Everburn:(Holds back a growl) Zira: .....Simba didn't kill Scar.... the hyenas did. But I saw Banagi retreating from Pride Rock. (Sighs) Everburn: But simba caused him to fall to his death Zira: Yes.... (Yawns) let's just calm. I'm kinda tired, anyway. Everburn:(Heads out) Zira: (Heads to the den) Scar's voice rings in her head Zira: ?? he wants you (Echos) Zira: (Sighs, in thoughts -yes...) Train him as well (Echos) Zira: (Nodds) Everburn:(Asleep) Zira: (Slowly falls asleep) Everburn's Adult years Akida: (A young adult, training with Zira) Everburn:(Sparring with Kovu) Kovu: (Attempts to attack) Everburn:(Roars and Counters) Kovu: (Growls) Everburn:(Smirking) Makeena: (Watching) Heh.... Everburn:(Roars) (Meanwhile) Akida: (Asleep) Everburn:(Ready to start the Fire plan) Zira: (Waiting) Everburn:(Runs and lights the plains aflame) Zira: (Smirks) Vitani:(Follows) Nuka follows as well Akida: (Watches) Nuka:(In a ring of flame) Hey is it me or is it hot in here? Vitani: (Watching, looks unimpressed) Everburn:(Trying hard not to laugh) Akida: (Cackles quietly as he's watching) Nuka:(Launches like a rocket) Vitani: Grr..... come on! (Drags Nuka off) Everburn:(Retreats back to the Outlands) (With Kiara) Kirara:(Coughing) Kiara lets go Kiara: (Coughing, but tries to listen) Kirara:(Finds a Rock) Climd kiara) Kiara: (Climbs) Kirara:(Climbs and falls unconscience) Kiara: (Panting, notices Kirara) Kirara:(Coughing) Kiara: (Attempts to help Kirara) Kirara:(Coughing) Kovu: (Watching, smirks) Everburn:(Reappears and kneels) Kiara: (Faints from the smoke) Kovu: (Runs down) Everburn:(Heh Kiara: (Wakes for a moment and notices Kovu, then loses consciousness again) Kirara:(Coughs) Kovu: (Grabs the nape of Kiara's neck and throws her body on top of his, begins to carry her away from the fire) Kirara:(Uses the rest of her power to teleport to safety) *If they weren't in a Blaze she could have teleported them both* Kovu: (Tumbles down a slope into a pool of water. Kiara begins to sink, but Kovu dives for her and drags her to shore) Zazu: (Flying overhead, watching) (Gasps) I must tell Simba! Arhk:(Screeches and follows) Everburn:(Watching and Growls at Kiara) (Zazu flies back to Pride Rock) Kiara: (Awakes, gasping for breath) Where am I? Kovu: You're safe... in the Pridelands. Everburn:(Impressed) Kiara: The Pridelands... no! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are? Kovu: I think I'm the one who just saved your life! Kiara: Look I had everything Under controll Kovu: Not from where I'm standing Kiara: Then Move down wind Akida: (Growling quietly as he watches) Everburn:(Growls) Zazu: Hmph, riffraff. (Flies off) (All of them leave) Everburn:(Smiles) Akida: Hmph.... Everburn:(Wants to kill but holds back) Akida: (Walks back to the Outlands) Everburn:(Smells something in the air and Growls) Makeena: ? Everburn: Looks back and notices Darkstorm) Him *Growls angrily* He will die *Turns and Follows Zira* Makeena: (Follows) Everburn:(heh Makeena: (Sweatdrop) Nuka's death (Kovu's betrayal) (In the Pridelands) Kovu: I have to tell her today, ugh where to start Kovu: "Kiara... Zira had a plot-- and I was part of it. But I don't wanna be, because-- it's because I love you. Darkstorm:(Asleep) Kovu: (Sighs) She'll never believe me, but I gotta try. Darkstorm:(Roar Yawns) Kafei: (Asleep) Kovu: Kiara Kiara: ? Kovu: I need to talk to you Simba: Kiara, I don't want you talking to him, I would like to talk to him {Kiara's face brightens; Simba winks at her, and he and Kovu go out onto the promontory and down onto the savannah. Scene switch to where they are walking through the newly burnt section of the Pride Lands.} Darkstorm:(Follows) Simba: Scar couldn't let go of his hate... and in the end, it destroyed him. Darkstorm: (Growls) Kovu: I've never heard the story of Scar that way. He truly was a killer. Darkstorm: No kidding Simba: Fire is a killer. Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before... If given the chance. Darkstorm:(Sniffs the air and Growls) (An evil chuckle is heard. Many dark lionesses start appearing) Darkstorm: Bark Roars) Everburn:(Hiss-growls) Zira: Why, Simba.... Simba: Zira. Darkstorm: Raors) Everburn:(Impactiences) Zira: What are you doing out here, and-- so alone? (The lionesses circle the heroes and Kovu) Well done, Kovu... just like we always planned. Simba: (Turns to Kovu) You. Kovu: No! I didn't have anything to do with this! Zira: Attack! Kovu: No! Darkstorm:(Pins Zira and Extends Claws) Everburn:(Attacks Darkstorm) Simba: (Fighting off several lionesses. Kovu tries to help, but is battered off by a lioness and falls to the side, hitting his head on a rock. Simba is thrown to the bottom of a ravine; lionesses slide down the slope toward him) Zira: (Escaped Darkstorm's pinned due to Everburn attacking him, watches) Yes, we've got him! Darkstorm:(Far More skilled and Tosses Everburn into Nuka and Vitani) Everburn:(Roars) Zira: (Growls) Darkstorm:(Climbs) Everburn:(Gets up and Follows) Zira: Remember your training! As a unit! {Simba is trapped; he tries to climb up the walls of the canyon, using the piled-up logs to gain purchase; Kovu is above him on the ledge.} Kovu: Simba! Zira: Get him! Kovu! Get him! Do it now! {Nuka jumps from the crowd} Nuka: I'll do it-- for you, Mother! {he bounds up the logs, laughing} Mother- - are you watching? {softly, to himself} I'm doing it for you... and I'm doing it for me! {Nuka chases Simba up a slope with several broken logs strewn across it. Just as Simba reaches the top, Nuka grabs his ankle.} Nuka: This is my moment of glory! Everburn:(Grabs Darkstorm's Tail but losses his grip and falls) The log on which Nuka has his rear paw breaks, causing Nuka to lose his grip on Simba's ankle and begin to fall. Simba reaches the top, but the pile of logs rolls down the slope with Nuka among them; they all land in a heap at the bottom of the ravine. Nuka lies trapped under a large log. He looks up to the top of the slope to see one final log rapidly falling in his direction. He grimaces, terrified, as the log hits him. Everburn:(Buried as well) Kovu: (Rushes down to help, but is swatted by Zira) Zira: (pulls some logs aside) Everburn:(Punches his way out, Large gashes are on his arm) Zira: Nuka.... Nuka: I'm sorry, Mother... I tried.... Everburn:(Tries to Pull Nuka out of the Rubble) Zira: .... Everburn:(Fails and then roars in rage) Vitani: Nuka... Everburn: Looks at kovu) TRAITOR *Roars* Zira: Scar, watch over my poor Nuka.... (Turns to Kovu) YOU! (Slashes at Kovu's face, giving him his Scar) Everburn:(Roars) Zira: (At Kovu) What have you done? Kovu: I-I-I didn't mean to... it-it-it wasn't my fault, I... {forcefully} I did nothing! Zira: Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your pride.... betrayed Scar! Everburn:(Growls at Kovu) Kovu: I want nothing more to do with him! Zira: You cannot escape it! Nuka is dead because of you! Kovu: No. Zira: You've killed your own brother! Kovu: No!! (Runs out) Everburn:(Plans to run after him) Vitani: (Growls) Zira: Let him go, Simba has hurt me for the last time, now he has corrupted Kovu, listen to me Simba is now injured and weak, we shall take his pride, BY FORCE Romantic Roleplay: Everburn X Zira Romantic Roleplay: Everburn X Zira Romantic Roleplay: Everburn X Zira Romantic Roleplay: Everburn X Zira Category:Venom's RPs